


foreboding

by Dark_Puck



Series: back on the set (and coverin' all bets) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, a horrible mish-mash of canon really, game canon with manga lore, if sabrina thinks you're being a stupid idiot, old colleagues, she will teleport to another country to tell you so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Puck/pseuds/Dark_Puck
Summary: Sabrina tracks down an old colleague to warn him about what sleeps beneath Hammerlocke Stadium.Or to call him an idiot.Either/or.
Series: back on the set (and coverin' all bets) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837135
Kudos: 2





	foreboding

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang into my head this morning and had to be put down on page. It's part of an overarching storyling starring Jameson "Jim" Maguire and the mischief he gets up to for the Boss.

"Jameson."

The name is enough to make Jim stop, because... _nobody_ in Galar knows him by that name. Nobody _outside_ Galar even bothers to call him by it, except for...

"Sabrina," he says, turning to face the Saffron Gym Leader. "Surprised to see you here."

"I could say the same for you," she answers. "You shouldn't be here."

"Windy called you, I take it?"

"We're the closest Psychic trainers she knows."

"I'm not a Psychic trainer," he says, the same way he does every time she calls him one. Because he's not.

Sabrina raises an eyebrow, pointing to the Pokéballs at his waist. "You have an espurr and a ralts and you're here to catch some Galarian ponyta. And you're also the stupid idiot who _let Mewtwo into his head_."

Jim flinches. "....Windy told you about that, huh?"

"She didn't have to."

Which means the _boss_ told her. Great. "I thought you retired."

"I thought Windy retired," Sabrina snaps back, annoyed. Yep, okay, still touchy about _that_. 

He takes a breath to tease her, but stops at the faint throb at the base of his skull. His eyes turn inexorably to Hammerlocke, as they always do, and Sabrina huffs in frustration. There's a quiet rattle, and then something small and hard pegs him in the back of the head. He catches it behind his back, gestures rudely at Sabrina, and brings it around to peer at it.

Aspirin.

He raises his eyes to hers, and realises for the first time that she's _worried_. "I sense it, too," she says. "It's old and it's powerful. And it's stirring. Catch your ponyta and get out of Galar, Jameson." Her wine-red eyes are narrowed, worry replaced by her usual... Sabrina-ness. "After all, you're the stupid idiot who let Mewtwo inside your head."

"Good to see you, too, Brina," he tells her with a smirk.

She reaches out and up and flicks his forehead, and only when she lands does he remember she's shorter than he is. "That's what you get for naming her after me," she says. And then she marches off into the night, and Jim wonders if Sabrina's officially here at all.

He digs some water from his bag and takes the aspirin, looking one last time at Hammerlocke before climbing into his tent.


End file.
